Forgotten
by Openbook71
Summary: Starts with 10 year old Naruto and his internal struggle with being the outcast in the village. What would be the difference in this boy's life if not even the Old Man hokage looked after his well being. Darker version of Kohna. Who would be his only friend? The blind hyuga girl?( Naruhita story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This existence is normal for me here in Konoha. To not be seen, to be skipped over like I don't exist. This has been what my whole life has been like for as long as I can remember. The villagers around here know me as a menace, and I guess pulling nothing but my infamous pranks that even the ABNU have come to fear on everyone here in the village hasn't helped my case here, but how else am I supposed to be noticed? Personally I don't think my pranks have earned me the titles like demon, monster, and the village piranha, but then again even before my tricks I have always been referred to by those names so I really dont think that my pranks are the original reason why I'm hated here. I have no friends because the adults keep their children all away from me, and now all of those kids, my classmates have learned to mock, tease, and bully me in any fashion that they can. On top of that I am an orphan, so I don't even have a family to look after or even comfort me. I live alone in this really small apartment, and bearly have enough ryo given to me from old man hokage each month (shop keepers think I don't realize they over charge me), but there is nothing I can do to change that. Thus I am completely alone in this world, but that is okay for someday I will get everyone to acknowledge me as the greatest and most powerful ninja and become the person that others will strive to be. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will become the greatest ninja and the best hokage that Konoha has ever seen. I will be better than my hero the Fourth, the Yellow Flash, and that's my promise of a life time! So watch out world, because I, Uzumaki Naruto, will become the next hokage after the old man. **_Believe it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I sit alone hidden from the rest of the world watching the receding sun paint the sky in diferent hues from a range of cherry blossom pink, burts of yellow, flames of red, and best if all electrifying orange until it all starts to fade to a purplish black. I have spent the whole day upon the fourths head hidding from the rest of the village, because today is the worst day of the year for me here, and ironically enough for me it is also my birthday. For some strange reason every year the villagers want to kill more than ever. It's as if i committed mass genocide just by being born. I learned the hard way when I was really little that on my birthday I have to hide from the entire village if i want to live another day. So late yesterday or I guess early morning today I hide up here, so that no one could beat me to a bloody pulp again.

I snort to my self thinking that I could skip the "gifts" the villagers want to self-lessly give to me.

"Well Mr. Flash sir, it seems like it's just you and me till later tomorrow. I hope you don't mind I stay here hidding from the people you died to protect. Would you hate me like all they do, or would you find some redeeming quality in little old me?"

Man I must be loosing my mind if I am now talking to a stone carving of a dead man.

"No no please just leave me alone... I'm sorry... I rrr...eally ddidn't mean to."

I quickly sit up hearing the whispers of a small broken voice in the dead of night. I quickly spring to my feet looking around below to see where the small paniced and scared little voice came from. I quickly pin point where I heard the voice come from when another voice started booming to yell and threaten the first voice. I immediately realized that the were in the tiny alcoved area right below the hokage heads, and the amazing echoy acoustics there were the only reason why I heard them so clearly even though we were far away from one another.

Before I realize it I find myself running down the side the monument to go and help that poor terrified person. I race down and now feeling greatful that I took the time to train myself on how to control my chakra enough to acomplish this. I quickly see that this spat is between a large older man to a small slip of a girl that could not have been older than I am.

My vision went red when I realized that this larger man was harassing and intimidating this poor girl. I jump down the rest of the way and land between the two. I have no idea what I am doing, but all I know is that I need to protect this girl.

"Hello there Sir!" I say as enthusiastic as I can, " I couldn't help but over hear the commotion and found I just had to _drop_ by to see what all this fuss was about." I couldn't help but grin a bit from my use of the pun there, self high five!

The man more or less growled out, " Well you see demon this here is none of your business, so you best run along and let me deal with this little girl here."

Ehck! His breath reeks of alcohol! So this drunk thinks I'll just let him harass this girl? Think again sleaze ball.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that as a shinobi in training. My duty is to make sure all the villagers are safe from threats like you, so I will have to respectfully ask you to move along sir."

He just seemed to growl louder and louder as I was talking. Oh this can't be good, and I can't get into a fight with this poor girl here, she is already terrified as is! Think Uzumaki think!!

Oops looks like there is no time for thinking, as the man starts to make a swing at me. Without thinking I spin around lift the girl into my arms and just dash myself out of harms way to the top of the fourth hokage's head. I quickly place her down and quickly scan to see if the man is trying to follow or decided to give up. I can't see him anywhere or hear him anymore either. I quickly then turn my atrention back to the girl.

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I say as I stick my hand out to greet her. She doesn't move her hand to shake mine, or actually even lift her head up from looking at the ground at all for that matter.

"Umm hello??" I ask again, and this seems to jolt her out of her mental absence.

"Oh I app--ologggize, Hello Nnn-aruto I'm Hy--uga Hinata. I just wanted to... "

"Ummma Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Umma you are facing the wrong way... I'm over here, are you okay?"

"OH! Gomm--en Naruto-san I didn't realize ttthat I was ttthe wrong directt--ion..."

What is with this strange girl? How could she not know she was facing the wrong direction? She must still be in shock too, because man she talks so quiet nevermind her stuttering.

"Ummm no need to apologize, and not to sound stupid or mean, but how did you not know Hinata?"

After a few moments of silence, and Hinata opening and closing her mouth about 300 times as if she didnt know what to say, only a meak little squeak escaped her lips. Finally after what felt like an eternity she breathed out the words,

"I'm blind Naruto-kun."


End file.
